El peor de mis días
by secretv
Summary: Cada día era un desafío. Uno que con su gran y obvia inteligencia iba a enfrentar. Ropa guardada correctamente en el mismo lugar, mismos amigos, no había cambios. Y eso era perfecto. Pero, el destino, Dios, o como quieras llamarlo, no tenía esos planes. Las noches de Sheldon se hacían cada vez más vacías, y aunque no lo admitía, en el fondo quería encontrar a una compañera.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

La tarde era fría, las personas corrían tratando de no empaparse con la lluvia mientras una pequeña señorita miraba todo con gran curiosidad.

Su departamento quedaba en el décimo piso, lo cual le hacía tener una mejor vista de todo lo que sucedía.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como cascadas, y sus mejillas las recibían favorablemente.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho, _se había equivocado nuevamente. _


	2. ¿Popular?

La misma rutina, con diferente ropa y comida.

Sheldon se paseaba desesperado por el departamento esperando a Leonard, mientras que el mencionado disfrutaba en molestar al pobre individuo.

"Leonard" toc toc "Leonard" toc toc "Leonard" toc toc

_Definitivamente es un caso perdido _**\- pensó al momento en el que cogía las llaves de su auto.**"Ya vamos Sheldon" respondió abriendo la puerta encontrándose con un Sheldon desesperado

_Parece un Chihuahua_"¿Que tanto me vez?" dijo Sheldon mirando con curiosidad a su compañero "Sé que soy muy guapo, pero después me puedes halagar de mi belleza, ya que si no salimos en exactamente..." miró su reloj "5 minutos con 31 segundos, 29, 28, 27..."

"Entiendo Sheldon" le respondió Leonard cerrando la puerta de su habitación "Hay que darnos prisa"

"Bien dicho Leonard" respondió su compañero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Así que menos charla y más acción"

...

Amy

El día estaba despejado... Pero de sol, el pronóstico del clima tampoco era muy favorable, lluvia era lo que el día anterior había indicado la chica del clima, a lo cual ella le pareció extraño, pero aún así, y por precaucion, empacóempacó un paraguas en su pequeña maleta, y sin esperar más cerró la puerta de su departamento para por fin poderse dirigir a su auto.

Manejaba sin prisa, aún tenía dudas si esos monos fumadores podrían dejar su adicción sin que le lancen sus heces, aún perturbada por eso, y para evitar recordar, endendio la radio, una melodía sonó, y sin esperar más, Amy apagó la radio, no era la mejor canción -pensó para si misma- y siguió conduciendo con calma y un poco de preocupación, ya que un extraño presentimiento se había colado en ella, dejándole dudas, que sólo ese día podía verificar.

Narrador Omniscente

Ya era la hora del almuerzo en la universidad de Caltech, y Sheldon sentía un raro presentimiento cuando se divulgó por toda la universidad, que una gran Neurobióloga habia venido a la universidad hace apenas unos 2 días. Las ganas de conocerla y saber si era tan inteligente como lo decían lo carcomian por dentro, pero como buen texano sabía como ocultarlo, a excepción de que le preguntaran, eso sí sería su perdición, y como si la física estuviera en su contra sus amigos comenzaron a hablar de ese tema.

"Oigan" dijo raj llamando la atención del grupo "¿se enteraron de la nueva Neurobióloga?" preguntó con emoción

"Si, dicen que es una de las mejores, y en apenas estos días que a ingresado ya va por el 45% de avance en su investigación" respondió Howard

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?" pregunto Leonard extrañado "Pues, solo diré que tengo mis contactos" le respondió sonriendo genuinamente

"Sheldon" habló Leonard "Estás muy callado, es decir, es más tranquilo así pero soy tu amigo así que ¿te pasa algo?" preguntó Leonard dudoso

"N-Noo, nada" respondió Sheldon desviando su mirada, evitando así que vieran el tic en el ojo que había salido a flote, buscando una distracción miró su reloj "Oh, miren que hora es, demasiado tarde para mi" dijo levantándose de la mesa "Los veo después" y sin mas que decir se retiró de la cafetería dejando a sus amigos con dudas y a su almuerzo casi lleno.

"Definitivamente le pasa algo" dijo Howard con una sonrisa "Y yo, Howard lo descubriré" dijo al momento en el que se levantaba de su silla, a la cual rápidamente volvió "claro que después de acabar el almuerzo, ya que necesito energías para cumplir mi misión" y con una media sonrisa siguió disfrutando de su almuerzo, dejando a los dos sobrantes del grupo aún más confundidos.

...


End file.
